


How the FBI scene was supposed to go ♡

by Dont_be_such_a_sourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is accused of mass murder, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, FBI scene, M/M, season 6, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_be_such_a_sourwolf/pseuds/Dont_be_such_a_sourwolf
Summary: The FBI scene from season 6 but Stiles defends Derek in front of the whole class
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 79





	How the FBI scene was supposed to go ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> This is my first fanfic, so i’m sure it’s far from perfect but you gotta start somewhere! I hope you enjoy it anyways ♡

Stiles spits his water on the girl in front of him, but he can't find himself to care. He's got more important things to worry about now, like the fact that he just saw his fucking boyfriend on the screen at the FBI. He just started this year, and he didn’t even know the they were after Derek, a good way to find out, he thinks.

'That guy up there, what’s, uh, he wanted for?' Stiles asks the guy at the front, an FBI-agent leading this programm.

'He has commited mass murder.'

Now he's even more anxious. I mean, sure, he couldve done it, maybe they were hunters or something. A guy’s gotta protect himself, right? But this was serious, if he's introduced on the first day to a bunch of teenagers who just started the programm, he's in a lot of trouble, great.

'No way, nonono, he didnt do it, you got the wrong guy.'

'Excuse me, young man?'

'Even if he did do it, which is very unlikely, it wouldve been self-defense. You can still protect yourself right?'

'What are you talking about? Have you seen this man, do you know him?'

'Pff, do i know him? Yes i know him, he's my fucking boyfriend. I would hope so. So you tell me, would a mass murderer date me?'

'This man is very dangerous, if you are in contact with him in any way, i request you talk to me later so we can set up a plan to arrest him. We have been looking for him for months now.'

'Why the hell would i do that? And, really? Dangerous? Sure you gotta get past the ripping your throat out with his teeth threats and glares, but he has saved my ass countless times. Not that i haven’t had to return the favour, the guys like a magnet for danger, but then again, the entirety of Beacon Hills is, huh?'

The whole class is just staring at him by now, half of them with their jaws hanging open. Also, he's pretty sure he heard a couple girls ask him how he even pulled a guy like that. He honestly doesnt know himself, he's just lucky like that, he thinks. He reminds himself everyday how lucky he is, sometimes he still thinks he's dreaming.   
Derek has had so much shit in his life, worst thing is that he still blames himself for everything. Stiles just wants to make him realize how badly he deserves to be happy and show him it wasn't his fault. ‘Cause lets be honest, two psycho bitches who turned on him after he finally opened up a bit, how could any of the things they’ve done be his fault?

‘What’s your name?’

‘Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski.’

‘Well, mr. Stilinski, i would like to talk to you about this matter after this class, is that possible?’

‘Well, sure, but i really don’t know what you expect from me. Even if he did do it, it would’ve been self-defense. If someone tries to kill you, you kill them first, that’s just how it goes. Why would it be different for him? I mean, i killed a guy once, but he was practically trying to eat me, what was I supposed to do? It was kind of an accident that he actually died, but whatever. That really messed me up, though. Guess who was there for me, when even my best friend couldn’t look me straight in the eye? Derek was. Cause he’s a good guy and he really doesn’t deserve any of this, he’s got enough to deal with, okay? He already blames himself for the death of his entire family, which was just totally not his fault, not even a little bit. How was he supposed to know that the girl he thought he loved would end up killing his entire family and leave him for dead? Or that his own sister, the only person he had left, would be murdered too?’ He really has to learn how to control what he says, once he starts he just doesn’t stop. He’s a little shocked about all the things he said himself.. 

‘Are you talking about the murder he was arrested for?’

‘Yes, I am. But guess what? He didn’t do it, why would he kill his own sister? You know, i see that now, i didnt even know it was his sister, he was just a creepy, very hot guy who appeared out of nowhere in the woods where a body was found, so ofcourse, i went ahead and had him arrested. You shouldn’t hold that against him, if it was anyone’s fault, it was mine.’ The last part was just barely understandable, he realised he was doing it again, god he needed Derek there to tell him to shut up.

‘Let’s just get on with the class, but i’m telling you, you’re waisting your time on him.’

The FBI-agent agrees to the first part and moves on, leaving the entire class a little shook for the next 20 minutes at least. Stiles can’t focus, it was hard enough before the whole Derek-situation, he was just really excited before.   
Even though he was still looking forward to it, he knew it was going to be a long year, with being away from the pack and his dad and all.. At least he had Derek, who had decided to come with him, he needed to go back to the town sometimes, but they could still wake up together on most days. And that was enough, it was something he wanted to keep doing for the rest of his life and he just hoped he would actually get the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the whole thing! I’d really like to hear what you think of it :)


End file.
